GunFairy
by PokeDDay
Summary: When Gunfire (One of my other OC's) buys a mirror with a weird bird on it, he falls into it one night and stubles into a whole other universe with a whole other cast- as a Human!


GunFairy

Gunfire POV

"Hey, you guys, check out this mirror!" I said, holding a 5"x 4'11" (length x width) mirror. It had an Ivory frame with a weird bird-like symbol over it.

"Dude, that is the biggest AND weirdest mirror I've ever seen in my whole life." Vinewhip said, gawking.

"I got it for 20 bits at a creepy guy's garage sale. Great deal, huh?" I said, looking positive.

"Are you serious? Were there any ninja-related stuff?" Waterdrop asked optimistically.

"Yeah. The guy was like, I'm warnin' ya, this here's a magical mirror. But I still bought it." I said, puffing out my chest.

"This is cool." Waterdrop said, leaning on it.

IN THE EVENING

"Oh yeah. Lookin' slick as ever, man." I said, complimenting myself. "Say, let's be frie - AAAH!" I screamed, falling through the mirror. I fell, and I saw black. I got up, and discovered I was inside a house. It was yellow inside, with a nice carpet. It was a house I could live in. I looked behind me, and saw a mirror exactly like mine, but with a unicorn symbol instead of a bird. However, after that, I realized that I felt different. I looked at my hooves, and they were flattened, and the edges were cut into five pieces. I then wiggled them, and found out that I could control them. I looked down, and saw that I had these blue long socks that weren't under your hooves. Instead, they covered your flank. I saw a book, and it read: HUMAN ANATOMY. 'So, I'm a... a human? WHAT THE HELL IS A HUMAN!?' I thought. I shook off the thought, and picked up the book, and started to read it.

ABOUT 37 MINUTES LATER

When I finished the book, I knew a lot about the human anatomy. I skipped the girl part though. I went back through the mirror, got my bag of guns that I have more than three of, and headed back in. When I got out, I saw a human girl, about as tall as I was. We stared for a while, then I realized that this was her house.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?" She shouted furiously.

"Uh- uhm, I don't really know why I'm in your house!" I said, panicking. "I-" I was cut off by a sharp buck to the face. "What the hell!?"

"Look, wise guy. I don't know who you are, or what kind of wizard you are, getting in the mirror like that, but you better go back in the goddamn mirror before I call Taurus!" She said, pointing at me.

"Who's Taurus?" I asked, puzzled. She gawked at me, and since I knew this time I wasn't gonna get kicked, I spoke. "I'm not a wizard. I'm your average guy, with what seems to be a weird-ass mirror. This bag? It's filled with guns. I can use them at anytime. I'm sorry I landed in your house, but I don't really know my way around humans."

"How- how do you not know about your own race!?" She asked, puzzled.

"Well, you see, Inside that mirror, I'm a pony. Y'know, a horse? Anyway, I got so caught up I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gunfire N. Winchester. My friends call me Gunfire. Well, duh." I said, extending my hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail wizard. I'm sorry for hitting ya. Just security reasons." She said, shaking my hand. She had a slender figure and a VERY large chest. She had blond hair, and a beautiful face. Platonically, Okay? Anyway, She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with blue stripes running through them. She also had a blue skirt, and this whip, and a ring with keys on them. "You can sleep in the guest room, if you like."

"Thanks, Lucy." I said, saluting her, and walking to the guest room.

MORNING

I got up, and I walked to the kitchen. I looked around, and saw that Lucy wasn't awake yet. I looked in her fridge, and saw a couple of eggs, and some porkchops. I decided to pay her back for letting me stay. I saw a rice cooker, and looked inside to see there was still rice inside. I started to fry the eggs and cook the pork, and I saw Lucy walk into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning." I said calmly.

"Hey. Whatcha cooking?" She asked, sniffing hardly.

"Eggs and porkchops. I hope you don't mind." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Oh, it's totally fine. I can eat." She replied sleepily.

"Then you don't have to wait very long." I said, bringing the plates over. I gave her a spoon and a fork, and we ate in silence.

After we ate, she walked back to her room, and I went outside. I had my trademark white skin, and my hair looked different- Laid down, with the middle orange, and blue on the edges bleeding into the orange, and it spiked sideways halfway down my neck. I had a green shirt, and my trademark brown leather jacket. I also had jeans on and black shoes with a white sole. I was walking, when I saw this huge house with the sign from my mirror on it. I ran towards it, and I opened the door, gripping the P226 hidden in my jacket. When I came in, it was almost like a bar. When they looked at me, they stopped and stared.

"Uh, hi?" I said, awkwardly. Plenty of chatter (probably about me) arose, and I turned around and saw Lucy standing there. She was surprised I was trying to speak to the people inside.

"Hi, you guys!" Lucy said cheerily. She then looked at me. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I saw the bird symbol from the mirror in my apartment o tis place, so I investigated." I explained awkwardly.

A deep voice came out of nowhere and said, "Oooooh, Lucy's got a boyfriend!"

She instantly looked at a guy with nothing on except his underwear. His chest bore the bird symbol. "What the heck, Gray!? This is one of my friends that just so happens not to be part of the guild!" Lucy shouted in my defense. All this Gray character did was chuckle.

"Well, do you wanna be part of the guild?" A red-headed knight asked.

"Sure." I replied excitedly.

"Then you have to beat someone in the Guild. Choose anyone." She commanded.

"Then I'll fight you." I said. I saw everyone else, shaking their heads in dismay. 'What's wrong with that?' I thought.

"Okay. I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way. I accept your challenge. Meet me outside of here in one hour." she said, walking away. Everyone was gawking at me.

55 MINUTES LATER

"I'm here." I said, holding my P226 in my right hand and an M9 in my left. She came with a sword. Everyone started gathering around, and a bet was set up. Apparently, everyone was voting for Erza. We stood looking at each other.

"Requip!" she said. about half a minute later, she had this awesome chrome armor, with a sword in one hand. "You know, Gun magic is useless against my armor."

"Gun magic? This isn't gun magic. This magic is called Not-Really-Magic-But-It-Hurts-Like-Hell Magic." I said, smirking.

"Round One!" Gray said, moving out of the way. She stood there, giving me a headstart. I cocked my pistols, and I shot her in the knees, and she kneeled. While she was on the ground, I kicked her face, and she lied down on the floor, wincing in pain.

"How- how did you pierce my armor?" she asked, still on the ground.

"Armor-piercing rounds." I answered, standing tall. Everybody was in shock. I perked my ears, and listened to some of the whispers.

"He beat Erza!"

"How is this possible?"

"He didn't even use magic!"

I smirked at all the comments. All of a sudden, a huge ring came out of nowhere, and Erza stood back up as if nothing happened.

"I congratulate you for defeating me. Not many have succeeded before. Actually, nobody has succeeded before." When Ezra said that, I was taken aback.

"Nobody fought you and won?" I asked, puzzled. She chuckled, and continued.

"Well, no! Not even Natsu!" She said with wide eyes. "Fact is, I'm the strongest female in the guild. And then you beat me by wrecking my knees, and making my lie on the floor."

"Might've gone a bit overboard. Sorry." I said meekly.

"You sound just like Natsu. Let's head back to the guild." Erza said, smiling. I smiled back, and we headed to the guild hall.

When we got in, there was a lot of people just staring at me as if I was Princess Celestia or something. There was a very still atmosphere. Then, after half a minute, the regular bustle was back. A small, gray-haired man walked up to me.

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail. Tell me why." He said.

"Well, Lucy's here, so might as well be here too." I said, with a straight face.

"Are you two in some sort of relationship?"

"No, not at all!" I said with a worried look on my face.

"Then why join if Lucy's in it, hmm?"

"Because she took me in, even if I was a stranger." I said, gaining some outside attention. "Well, I don't know if you know or not, but I'm a pony, in another- what do you call it... Dimension? Yeah, another dimension." Some people shouted remarks.

"We don't need crazy guy in here!"

"He's delirious!"

"He's suicidal!" Are just some of the remarks I heard. The man just raised his hand, signaling for them to be quiet, and they obeyed. He spoke.

"Well, I completely believe you." he turned to look at everyone else. "We may have never mentioned this, but there's evidence of other dimensions. I also think he's crazy. But aren't we all?"

"YEAH!" Everyone said in unison.

"I'm Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. And you are?" Master Makarov asked, with his hand outstretched towards me.

"Gunfire." I replied.

"Gunfire, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov said.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Sorry about AwesomeFace Crossovers. Don't worry though, because I decided to make this a whole other series!** **My new schedule is Awesomeface-Awesomeface-GunFairy- etc. Hope you guys approve of the change! As always, F&F, and See ya!**

** -PokeDDay**


End file.
